Ame
by Aidou Moreno
Summary: Ketika Mamori sedang sedih.. Fic ringan berdasarkan kisah nyata author.. semoga suka..


Minna-san, genki?

Saya tiba membawa fic kedua saya. Judulnya mungkin pasaran, tapi ide ceritanya asli dari saya loo.. ^^

Fic ini terinspirasi kejadian yang baru saya alami..

Readers: Udah buruan, author sarap! Ntar kita-kita pulang neeh..

Rukaruka: Haiiii..... Douzo.. Monggo.. Silakan..

-----00000-----

**Desclaimer** : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Warning!** **: **Mamori **OOC **sangat, Mamori narsis, don't like don't read.. Muntaber gak saya tanggung loo.. XD

**Ame**

Hujan

By Rukawa Alisa

Mamori POV

Seperti biasa, saat aku membuka loker untuk mengganti sepatu, kutemukan surat-surat tak jelas didalamnya yang sudah membentuk gunung Fuji. Aku menghela nafasku. Lagi-lagi surat dari orang-orang tak dikenal. Lihat saja, hmm dari Yamada-kun, Shirou-san, Sawakita-san, aduh.. Siapa lagi ini ya? Midorikawa-kun, Satou-Sensei, Lho? Satou-Sensei kan guru? Aku pun swt.

Dengan wajah manis yang dibingkai rambut coklat gelap yang kumiliki, serta kedua bola mata saphire ini, tak sulit untuk membuat setiap orang melirik padaku. Oke, aku lebay.

Tapi itu semua tidak ada artinya bagiku. Aku sama sekali tidak bahagia. Karena yang aku suka adalah..

"Ohayou, kuso mane.." Seseorang berambut blondy dengan tatanan spiky mengucapkan salam padaku. Dia ini nih, Kaptennya Devil Bats dan aku menejer dari Devil Bats tentunya. Tapi menurutku namanya agak mengerikan. Bagaimana bila diganti dengan Angel Butterflies? Ehemm.. (=.=) lupakan. Tapi tumben dia menyapaku. Biasanya juga tidak. Hiruma-kun ini mengganggu saja. Baik kita lanjutkan.

Karena orang yang aku suka adalah..

"Oii, menejer sialan! Kau tidak membalas sapaanku. Kekekeke.. Masih pagi sudah melamun." Hiruma terkekeh melihatku.

"Ohayou.." Jawabku ala kadarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong hari ini aku akan memberikanmu tugas. Jadi temui aku sepulang sekolah di ruangan klub. Jangan lupa, menejer sialan. Kalau tidak.." Hiruma tampak sengaja memotong kalimatnya ditengah-tengah. Mungkin supaya kesannya misterius. Iih.. Dia menyeringai aneh. Kemudian dia segera berbalik meninggalkanku.

"Ba-Ba..Baiklah.." Lho, aku kok jadi gagap begini ya? Biasanya juga aku marah-marah bila dia menyuruhku melakukan hal-hal yang menurutku tidak jelas.

-----00000-----

Cuaca diluar sudah mendung. Udara dingin menyusup masuk kedalam ruangan kelasku, menerobos kedalam baju seragamku. Membuat tanganku semakin dingin. Ya, aku memang sedang dalam keadaan sangat gugup. Tidak pernah aku segugup ini sebelumnya. Ah.. Semoga saja berakhir bahagia.

Akhirnya pelajaran hari ini selesai juga. Aku telah memutuskannya. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada orang yang aku sukai. Orang itu adalah..

Eh, lho? Dia jalan dengan siapa itu? Gadis yang manis sekali. Apa? Mereka bergandengan tangan. Berjalan berdampingan melewati gerbang berdua. Huuaa? Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah punya pacar? Tiidaaak....!

JDEERR! JEEUUZZZ! ZZZSSSSHHHH...!

Hujan turun membasahi lapangan sekolah, dimana aku sedang berlari menuju ruangan klub. Aku saja baru ingat kalau aku ada janji dengan Hiruma. Lebih tepatnya masih ada setumpuk tugas yang harus aku kerjakan. Hiks, malang sekali nasibku.

Kakiku berlari semakin cepat, aku harus bisa menahan air mataku. Kuakui aku memang cengeng. Soalnya, jarang-jarang aku suka pada seseorang, sih..

Akhirnya sampai juga aku didalam.

"Hosh.. Hosh.." Nafasku sesak sekali.

Untung saja bajuku tidak terlalu basah. Tapi mataku sudah lembab. Ada sesuatu yang memaksa ingin keluar dari sana. Cairan bening yang hangat dengan rasa yang asin. Aku tak dapat membendungnya lagi.

Aku sudah tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Kutundukkan wajahku dalam-dalam, malu kalau Hiruma melihatku dan bisa dijadikan bahan untuk akuma techou-nya, buku terkutuk itu..

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Suara langkah kaki. Lelaki itu hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini. Baguslah, karena sebenarnya aku sedang ingin sendiri. Tapi sebenarnya tugas itu apa?

"Menejer sialan." Panggilnya tiba-tiba.

"I.. Iya..?"

"Ayo, ikut aku."Bersamaan dengan kata-katanya barusan, dia beranjak dari ruangan, aku pun mengikuti dia dari belakang.

Ternyata Hiruma berjalan terus menuju ketengah lapangan, membuat kami basah oleh derasnya air hujan. Dia diam dan membelakangiku ditengah lapangan ini. Sebenarnya dia mau apa?

Tess.. Tess..

Aku merasakan ada cairan lain yang membasahi wajahku, itu air mata. Ternyata aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Tanpa sadar aku sudah menangis terisak-isak disini. Aku menunduk sambil berlutut. Aku tak mau orang lain melihat ini.

"Sedang apa kamu, menejer sialan? Ngapain kamu mencari cacing disitu, heh?" Tiba-tiba saja Hiruma berbicara.

Woot? Nyari cacing?

"Kau tahu menejer sialan. Aku sedang menghukummu sekarang. Karena kau terlambat sepuluh menit menemuiku." Kata Hiruma seenaknya. "Makanya, kau harus lari keliling lapangan ini sepuluh kali juga."

"Haah? Ti.. Hiks.. Dak.. Hiks.. Mau~" Bantahku. Tapi kulihat dia malah berlari duluan. Untuk apa dia berlari? Pasti ini juga serangkaian dari latihan. Mungkin maksudnya, sebagai menejer aku juga harus punya stamina yang kuat. Ok, Yosh!

"Hiruma-kun! Tunggu aku!" Aku pun ikut berlari. Sepuluh kali mengelilingi lapangan yang luasnya.. Eh, berapa Yard sih? Kok jadi lupa.

Air mataku ikut bersatu dengan air hujan. Sepertinya aku sudah tidak menangis lagi. Terimakasih.. Hiruma-kun.

"Oooii, Kalian berlatih tidak mengajak-ajak." Teriak seseorang dari seberang sana. Itu Kurita-kun.

"Mamori-neechan, Hiruma-san, kami bergabung ya..!" Suara itu pasti Sena dan Suzuna. Tiba-tiba datang yang lainnya juga, mereka berlari kesini meskipun aku tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karena derasnya hujan.

"Yaa-Haa~~, semuanya! Ayo kita berlari seratus kali keliling lapangan sialan ini! YAA~HAAA!" Hiruma memberi komando. Eh, tunggu dulu? SERATUS?

"Bagi yang larinya kurang dari itu, kekekeke.." Anehnya suaranya dapat kudengar jelas.

"Bazooka to Cerberus! YAA~HAAA!"

"Kyaa..! Sadis sekali!" Teriak anak-anak itu. Namun mereka berlari dengan semangat juga.

"Kalian semua tunggu aku!"

Keesokan harinya, seluruh anggota Devil Bats tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan demam, flu, pilek dan sebagainya.

-----00000-----

-Selesai-

Tambahan / Omake:

Normal POV

"IIYA.. IYAAA.. AKU MENGERTI, TAPI TOLOOONGG LEPAS AKUUU DULUUU~~~" Teriak seorang lelaki tidak berdosa yang digantung terbalik diatas kloset didalam toilet.

Ckrrek.. AK-47 sudah tidak sabar menunggu gilirannya.

"Kekekeke.. Dia sudah menunggumu diluar."

Akhirnya dengan berat hati lelaki itu pulang bersama gadis yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. 'Hiks.. Hiks..' Batinnya merana.

"Kekekeke, dengan begini saingan berkurang.."

-----00000-----

-Bener-bener selesai~-

Rukaruka: Apa-apaan nih? *Baca dari atas ampe bawah* Duh, jelek banget ficnya! *Emang bikinan saya selalu abal*

Demo minna-san, Fic ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata saya. Saat saya lagi sedih banget nyampe mau nangis, tiba- tiba seseorang memanggil saya. Saya diajak pergi keluar ruangan padahal hari itu hujan deras. Disitu saya nangis kenceng-kenceng deh, entah dia tahu atau tidak, atau pura-pura tidak tahu.. Tapi perasaan saya menjadi lega. Makasih ya.. *^_^*

Minna-sama juga makasih udah baca fic gaje nan gak bermutu ini. Saya buat ini cuma karena lagi gak ada kerjaan nunggu ujian tiba nih. *emang tiap hari gak ada kerjaan* Bikinnya juga Cuma 1,5 jam terus langsung publish... *Bego banget*

Maap kalo masih ada Typo + salah-salah ketik, nama dkk..

Arigatou gozaimashita...

Mau ripyu?


End file.
